


HELLSING'S SHINIGAMI

by Animefangirl0219



Category: Gundam Wing, Hellsing
Genre: Pip & duo are family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl0219/pseuds/Animefangirl0219
Summary: This is a Hellsing / Gundam wing xover / crossover ideaI just got done watching Hellsing ultimate ova's and I noticed that pip looked a lot like duo Maxwell so i thought about a crossover where pip and duo were a family and this what I came up with.
Relationships: Family duo Maxwell





	HELLSING'S SHINIGAMI

TIMELINE: the Gundam wars are over and before the attack on London

the family reconstruction act is happening and duo's DNA was added by mistake and pip bernadotte is his father ...

pip just gets back from Brazil when he receives a letter from the family reconstruction act stating that they have found his son and to report to the London branch of the preventers to fill out the paper work to receive custody of him...

ok whats going to happen next?

what will duo's reaction be?

will duo join hellsing?

that is for you to decide if you take up my challenge and adopt this story


End file.
